Tails Plays Sonic R
by 89animegirl
Summary: When Tails plays Sonic R, the Tails Doll curse is released and starts wrecking havoc in his life. Now it's up to Sonic and the others to save him before it's too late... What has the Tails Doll done? Will anybody be able to help? Can the curse be reversed? What are Tails Doll's evil intentions? Answers all to come in this chilling tale of spirits and ghouls... Read, if you dare...
1. Doorstep

**Hello to All! This was a fanfiction I was planning to make for the Halloween afterward, but because I just couldn't wait, I decided to post it this year. Here's a small poem before we start...**

**A fox cub alone, on one dreary winter night, Finds a game on his doorstep, Thinking it seemed alright, But as a curse became liberated, It was the start of his plight. Happy Halloween Everyone, ... and to all a good fright!**

**Enjoy the fic!**

"AWW!" Tails whines through the telephone as Sonic gives him the bad news. Their vacation is cancelled due to dangerous weather conditions in the skies. Usually, Tails would not act with this level of childish temperament, but the realization that he would not be able to go to the Aerodynamics convention in Station Square has made him both impatient and obnoxious. Tails would have taken the risk, but Sonic had insisted that they don't fly for Tails's safety. As a precaution, he even took back his keys to the Tornado. He is sometimes annoyed by Sonic's nonchalant attitude in the face of danger, but really dislikes when Sonic's actually responsible. Now, because of Sonic, he is both sad, AND bored.

"I'm sorry little buddy," Sonic starts, "but my decision is final. You're not going to fly today, besides, they already canceled the convention, there's nothing we can do. We're just gonna have to wait out the storm for a while, m'kay?"

"But So- Nic..." Tails whines.

"Tails..." Tails hates when he uses his serious tone; that means that there's no more discussion, and that his decision is final. With no other words to say, Tails sighs sadly and agrees with Sonic's voice.

"O-K... I won't fly..."Tails glances at some of the blueprints he has for various projects on his table, and stares down at his hands. He kicks a soda can at his feet lightly and Sonic can tell that he's distraught.

"Aw, it's not the end of the world Tails." Hearing no change in his tone, Sonic tries once again to cheer him up. "Tell you what," Sonic begins, "I'll head on over after I'm done here, and then we'll watch a movie or somethin'. Sound good?" Tails perks up a little and happily agrees to the offer.

"Alright! Cool." Tails says. Satisfied that he's said all he could say, Sonic goodbyes his friend and hangs up the phone. Tails also hangs up and looks around his house. His house is very large. Connected to his plane hangar, the house is nearly the same size, and has a much decorated living room and kitchen along with many other rooms upstairs. Unfortunately because of its size, he had to build it on the side of a tall mountain for space; he found it easier and less noisy for any neighbors he may have had otherwise. The living room has two couches of the color beige, a cream-colored carpet, and orange walls. Red curtains hang from the windows and one wall has a large hanging TV with a coffee table on a light green rug and a couch facing it.

There are a couple of coffee cans lying around, and he needs to do the dishes, but he instead just groans and slumps down on the couch. He knows that he should probably pick up a little before Sonic gets there, and so he plots his next course of action. He collects cans and garbage around his living room and piles them in a large paper bag. Once the living room is clean and the bag is full, he goes to put them in the recycling bin outside of his house. Just as he turns to go back inside however, he sees a small box on the doorstep that he swears was not there when he went out in the first place. About the size of a shoebox, it's decorated in Christmas tree wrapping paper and garbed with a light blue bow. On the bow is a note that reads "To Tails, From G.U.N". He wonders why GUN would give him a gift; all he does is create technology for them, and he's no top-secret agent like Shadow is. But nevertheless, he brings it inside and sets it on the living room table in front of his T.V. He tugs on one of the strings of the bow and the wrapping paper comes loose. When he peels it off and peers into the box, inside is a SEGA Saturn game that he is not familiarized with.

"Sonic R? Has SEGA started making games without telling us again?" Tails mumbles to himself. He opens the plastic case and finds that there's a disk, but no manual. "Geez, where's the manual? How am I going to know how to play?" But even without the manual, he searches for his barely touched Saturn in a bin amidst other electronic devices. SEGA had gifted it to him for Christmas a couple years back, but they didn't really give him many games, so it kind just faded into obscurity. It takes him a while finding it, but he eventually pulls it out and connects it to his T.V. It takes a while, but he's got nothing better to do anyway.

He slips in Sonic R and waits until it's ready. He goes into the kitchen and puts popcorn in the microwave, then he puts a bunch of other cans and garbage from the kitchen in a plastic bag until the popcorn's ready. He sets the bag aside and pours the popcorn in a bowl, and brings it to his T.V. The game starts up, and he lays the bowl of popcorn next to him on the couch; he scrolls through the screen and selects the first level. He plays as himself.

After flipping on the game, he tries to go through the first lap, but he swerves to the side. When he does however, he notices that there are SOO many shortcuts, and then after the first lap, he laughs at how bad the game was designed. He finishes the race, but before moving onto the next level, he tries something else. Playing as Sonic, he waits until it is time to go, and when the timer reaches zero, he makes an immediate 360 to the starting gate; he goes to and from the gate three times and beats the level in seconds. That was it; Tails is hooked. He plays the level and third time and this time tries to find all the hidden items. He finds a lot as Sonic, and when the race is done, he finds that he is racing against Metal Sonic. Wanting a fair race, he actually circles the course against Metal Sonic, and wins.

After that was done, Tails puts down the remote and goes to the kitchen to put the untouched bowl of popcorn on the table. But as Tails got a rag and wiped down some of the counters, he heard something weird. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he got the general idea. It sounded like the song from the first level, "Can you feel the sunshine?" But...backwards. He went into the living room to see that the T.V was fine, and that the song wasn't even playing. Wondering if the game is bugged, he plays as himself once again and goes to the second level. The games starts as normal, but wanting to check if the game is bugged, Tails circles around the course and collects many items as he goes. But when he gets to the challenge race, the one that unlocks a new character, something is off, and it's really off. There is nobody next to Tails at the starting gate, and that crazy song is playing again.

But even if he is unnerved because of the music and the glitches, he waits until the lady starts the countdown, but her voice is replaced by a deep and evil tone. Tails shivers in his seat.

"Three..." The hairs on Tails's body stand completely stiff, and when he tries to pause, it doesn't work.

"Twoo..." Tails holds the remote in his hand until the countdown goes down all the way so he can pause, but then the screen starts glitching from black to white, and then to deep red, then back to normal.

"O-One..." says the voice. The screen stays the color red, and it looks as it Tails's character model is bleeding from its mouth and eyes. Tails can feel pain in his own body, and his arms go numb. The remote shakes in Tail's quivering hands, and a strange figure flies across the screen slowly; this sends chills down Tails's spine as the last word is said.

"GAHHH!" A face explodes onto the screen, and its red eyes stare straight through Tails's, paralyzing him in fear. A scream is stuck in his throat and his heart is pounding ferociously in his chest. From the screen, two clawed hands shoot forward to grab Tails. They are hideous and impossibly black in color, and they become ever bigger as they rush toward the young pup. Tails screams loudly and the figure screeches its own disturbing shriek. Tails leaps up and scrambles over the couch, but something grabs his tails from behind, and he is enveloped in a black mist. The mist turns him around and he was staring at a horrifyingly dark figure with soulless eyes. He screams once again but then the darkness envelops everything. Then there was silence.

**Next Chapter coming soon, read on,****_ if you dare..._**


	2. Faker

**Hello again guys and gals, Halloween may be over, but the thrills have only just begun...**

**Read ahead...**

Tails regains consciousness once again and his vision fades back from blackness. He's lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling, lying motionless as he tries to piece together what had just happened. After coming to no conclusion, he tries to pick himself up off the floor.

But he can't.

He is slightly startled, and tried to move his arm, but he realizes that his fingers aren't moving. He then tries to turn his head, but he can't do that either! As much as he struggles, he can't even move a single centimeter, and he is immediately struck by his biggest fear.

_"Am I paralyzed? No no NO! Come on body! Move! Move!" _Tails thinks, for he can't talk either. He tries and tries, but he hears something that strikes fear utter into his young heart.

He's laughing, which would be a relief...if it wasn't coming from another corner of the room. The figure stood up and his two tails flicked as he did so. He was chuckling with a small hiss echoing it, and then once he got to his two feet, he erupted into full blown laughter. Tails is in utter shock. He heard footsteps approaching him and feels himself being lifted up off of the floor of the room. He's staring into his own face, and it's **huge**. In the reflection of those huge eyes, he sees what he has become. He looks just like himself, but way smaller, and completely made of cloth. His fingers are the same, and his shoes look like themselves, but he could see that his eyes lost their dimension, and that there were tiny strings holding his different color fur. He was a doll.

The larger Tails began to speak. Its voice sounded the same, but he sometimes stressed his syllables too much, and enunciated his L's, T's, and S's too much.

"Thank you for playing Sonic R, Tails..." The real Tails wants to look away, but he has no choice but to look at himself talking down at him. He can't even close his eyes to block it out. He just wishes that it's all just a dream...

"As you must have already guessed," starts the figure, "You're not _you_ anymore, and _I'm_ not exactly _myself_. But alas, considering that my OLD self was pixels on a T.V screen, I'd say I went through a _very _thorough upgrade...wouldn't you agree?" Tails is starting to get it now, whatever it is, it stole his body, and it turned him into a doll. But even still, how and why?

"You're probably confused, oh tiny young Tails ... well, I'm delighted to offer my explanation. I was created by Dr. Eggman to defeat Sonic, but unfortunately, I wasn't "built" for it, so he tried to have me scrapped. But an ingenious malware that got in my system created my consciousness, a brand new reality for me! I was free to do whatever _I_ desired. But in all truth, what I desired most was a real body, something I could only obtain if it was taken." Tails listened thoroughly, he had no choice anyway.

"I went from body to body, but none where good enough for me, so they were disposed of. I was unstoppable. I saw one boy and lured him to a trap, hoping I would be satisfied. Unfortunately, the boy's father, a designer from Sega, saw me and hurled a rock at my gem and shattered it to pieces. I was done, and the boy's father burned me so I could not try again. My consciousness wandered aimlessly, waiting for another chance as soon as it presented itself. The father proceeded to help design Sonic R, and I found the perfect opportunity to once again reign as supreme. I hid in one of the game cartridges, and when a tester put me in, I made for him. That's when they realized that I couldn't be stopped. They quickly ejected the game and I figured out I could not leave it. They did not risk burning it for fear I would be released, so they kept it locked up tight, but now I'm here, and...Well...you can fill in the blanks."

Tails feels himself being thrown into the air and caught, and the figure hung him by his two tails and stared into his eyes. He gripped Tails tight in his hand and walked into the kitchen and got something from the cupboard. He walked out the backdoor into the back, where he eyes an open trashcan. He struck a match against the box and threw it into the can, where it caught ablaze immediately. The entire time, Tails tried to run away, but he was being betrayed by his own body, quite literally.

The figure then hangs Tails upside down and swings him by his leg, talking to him condescendingly as he does so.

"I am the real Tails, and now YOU are the Tails DOLL." He carried tails once again and started stroking his bangs with his left hand. "But don't worry my **_loathsome_** original; you won't suffer as a doll much longer, when you **_burn_** to ashes." The figure lifts Tails high into the air and stares at his cloth aqua eyes with pure darkness.

"Sayonara, Miles Prower." Tails is screaming in his own head, there's nothing he can do except to watch the fire with his unblinking cloth eyes. He calls for help, yet nobody can hear him, he tries and tries, but he just can't move. _HELP! _He cries mutely in his thoughts_, HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! _Tails Doll grins menacingly before bringing his hand even closer to the flames. That's when he hears another voice. He stops completely, for this voice is followed by a rush of wind whooshing past, and the screeching of sneakers on snow.

"Hiya Tails!" Sonic says happily, completely unaware of the entire situation.

_Drat... I've been compromised!_ Thought Tails Doll; _Play it cool Tails Doll, Play it cool... _Tails Doll tucks Tails behind his back and his twin tails swing behind him. The tails are a little too close to the burning flames. He raises his free hand and greets Sonic with false eagerness.

"Hiya Sonic!" Tails Doll says with a trickle of sweat running down his forehead.

"Uh...Tails?" Sonic says nervously while pointing into his direction. "Your tail's on fire." Tails Doll whips his head around and sees the smoke and flames coming off his backside. He immediately loses his composure and throws his hands up into the air, flinging Tails's useless body into the wind. Tails is terrified for a moment until Sonic catches him. He holds him with both of his hands and looks at him oddly, but Tails is just relieved that his friend showed up in the nick of time, before he was a goner. Just like always. Meanwhile, Tails Doll grips his tail in panic, blowing and patting on it to prevent from burning himself. Sonic starts to chuckle and pays no mind to the real Tails.

"Geez kiddo, you're playing with dolls AND playing with fire?" Sonic shakes Tails side to side derisively at Tails Doll, and Tails Doll grimaces, causing Tails to inwardly grin. "Have I taught you nothing?" Sonic, finishes. Tails Doll throws his tail back behind him and walks toward Sonic with his arm outstretched, wanting Tails back in order to finish him off.

"Alright Sonic, ha ha," he says in a perfect impersonation of the real deal, "That's real funny, but can I have it back?" Sonic eyes the burning trash bin and tucks the real Tails under his arm defensively.

"What for?" Sonic says suspiciously.

"Does it matter? It's mine, so you got to give it back, ok?" Tails Doll says, eying the doll of the real Tails maliciously. Tails prays in his head that Sonic doesn't hand him over, because if he does, he's finished. Luckily for Tails, Sonic is stubborn enough to not let him have his way.

"Sorry buddy, can't do that unless you tell me." Sonic says.

"Grrr!" Tails Doll is getting impatient. "Because I want to get rid of it! Ok?! I'm...embarrassed!" He lies. Sonic just looks at him amusedly and pats him on the back. Sonic put Tails in his hand hangs him loosely by his side, and Tails is unable to do anything but stare at the floor.

"Oh Come on Tails! Having your own doll isn't anything to be embarrassed about! Besides, it looks a lot better than some of the dolls SEGA had made like me!" Sonic lifts Tails up and Tails Doll's pupils widen at the sight of him, dilated with rage. Sonic observes the dolls further and voices some of his other thoughts. "It actually looks just like you. Somebody really had to try hard to do this didn't they?" Tails Doll followed Tails with his scornful eyes, making sure to avoid catching Sonic's attention. He has no idea.

"I guess..."Tails Doll agrees, further concealing his secret. "But can I please...? Come on!" Tails Doll pleads with his big blue puppy dog eyes. Sonic however is immune to the pup's wiles, and holds the doll in his hands, admiring the apparent craftsmanship it must have taken to make it. He can't let Tails just get rid of it, that would be a total waste. And Sonic knows just what to do with it.

"Tell you what," Sonic says playfully, "I'll get rid of it for you; how's about we give it to Cream? I'm sure she'll love a new doll to play with, and besides, you don't want it anyway." Tails Doll pounds his foot on the floor and looks at Sonic angrily.

"No! I don't want to! Can't you just let me have my way?!" He says sharply. "It would have been just fine if you didn't show up and ruin things! Why don't you just go away and leave me alone?!" Sonic looks at him shocked and hurt. He has no idea why he exploded like that, he was only playing around. He looks at the doll in his hand. Seemingly empty, just a pile of plush and cotton that's so easily replaced. But yet, he doesn't want to get rid of the doll, the fact that it looks like Tails probably makes him want to keep it even more. He unconsciously looks to the sky and stares at the clouds while slowly extending his hand to give the doll to Tails. Tails Doll's eyes widen as the doll gets close and closer to his grasp, yet at the same time, the real Tails is slowly being filled with increasing terror.

_Sonic Please! Don't listen to him! It's not me! It's not me! _Tails pleads silently, unable to be heard by anyone but himself. _Sonic! He's trying to kill me! Don't let him do this! I know you Sonic! Please! Pull back! PULL BACK! SONIC!_

Sonic continues to stare at the clouds, and suddenly, a thought pops into his mind. He retracts his arm and Tails Doll cringes when he does so. Tails Doll quickly leans forward to grab the doll, but Sonic puts his palm on his face, chuckling spiritedly.

"Oh I see..." Sonic starts, "Your just acting out because we couldn't go to the convention, aren't you?" Tails Doll extents with both arms, griping for the doll, but Tails is safely out of harm's way, separated from death by Sonic's strong build and his I'm-the-big-brother-so-I-know-better-than-you mentality.

"That's not it!" Tails Doll complains uselessly.

"Oh come on, we were planning that trip for months, and you really wanted to go, so now that you can't your behaving like a brat." Sonic says teasingly. From the safety of his hand, the real Tails is saddened, he really did want to go to that convention after all; but now he wishes that Sonic would talk to him like that again, instead of talking to the fake that stole his body.

Tails Doll grits his teeth and looks at Sonic angrily, clenching his hands into fists. He contemplates punching Sonic in the jaw and taking the doll, chucking it into the fire along with his worries, but soon comes to the conclusion that it is not an option. Not only is his body is too weak to hurt Sonic, but doing something so out-of-character would jeopardize his real intentions.

Suddenly, Sonic rushes behind Tails Doll and kicks up the snow, this drenches the burning barrel in powdery ice and renders it completely incapable of use. Tails Doll looks on in fury and pure hatred, but Sonic thinks that he's still doing the right thing, even if his friend's face may say otherwise. Sonic wheels around and tosses the doll up into the air, catching it with his other hand, then he pats Tails on the back, attempting to make him feel better.

"Come on dude," Sonic starts, "How about we go over to my house for a while? We can watch some T.V, eat some chili dogs, or maybe even play a video game." Tails's ears perk up when he says his last words. Tails looks to him with a searching expression in his eyes, and Sonic is surprisingly patient while waiting for him to respond. Tails smiles, and Sonic assumes that he's said the right thing.

"Really?" says Tails Doll excitedly, portraying his counterpart perfectly.

"Yeah," Sonic explains, "whatever you want buddy."

From Sonic's loose grip, Tails, the real one, is swinging with Sonic's rhythm, unable to anything otherwise. He is troubled by the fact that his best friend is talking to that...that _thing_, so friendly like. Tails is aware that Sonic is ignorant to his situation, but is still trouble by the scenario nonetheless. Other than that, he is interested by what the Tails Doll is doing with his body. He's acting like Tails would usually act, and if that were not disturbing enough, now they were going to Sonic's house to hang out. As if everything else wasn't already messed up, something doesn't right about Tails Doll's 'friendliness.' That is, until he hears the next thing Tails doll says.

"Can I bring my own game?" chirps Tails Doll.

Tails freezes, well, his mind does at least. This. Is. BAD.

"Sure thing Tails," Sonic agrees, "Just hurry up K?"

Tails Doll nods joyfully and runs inside of the house. Sonic taps his foot as he ventures inside, grabbing the game and the console he needs to initiate his plans. Hastily, he runs outside with the game and hands it to Sonic with false pleasantness.

"Sonic R, ey?" Sonic says quizzically before cocking his head to one side and handing the game back to Tails Doll. "Sounds alright, but I don't think I've heard of it."

"It's from SEGA's...deep, archives..._very _deep." Says Tails doll with a sinister smile. Unfortunately, Sonic doesn't notice. From Sonic's other hand, Tails is silently screaming his opposition to Sonic.

_Sonic! Don't do it! It's not me, don't listen to him Sonic! Sonic! _But even through his strife, Tails can't get his words to be audible toward Sonic. He has to put his safety in Sonic's hands, and he hates the thought of it. After years of gaining independence and identity, he has to return to being useless, even a bit of a nuisance, merely following what fate has in store for him next. No. _He may have taken my body, _Tails thinks as Sonic and the imposter make their way off the mountainside, _but he is not going to jeopardize the safety of my friends. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I do know that I'm not going to let that...that __**Faker**__, hurt my best friend. Sonic...I'll figure this out, and when I do..._

Sonic and Tails reach the bottom of the mountain quickly and they make their way through the snow toward Sonic's house.

_He's as good as deleted._


	3. Party

Upon reaching the door of the Hedgehog residence, Tails Doll is dripping with sadistic joy, yet doing an excellent job at keeping his intentions from his newly stolen face. Though, he does not resist entirely, keeping a fairly sized smile on his face to allow Sonic to fall into his trap comfortably. His plan starts replaying itself once again in his head, and each time he repeats the thought, it seems much clearer and much more sinister. But the devilish computer virus pondered happily on the dreadfulness of the scheme, in fact, he _reveled _in it. As he chuckled with glee, Sonic mistakes it for his best friend being excited about spending time with him. And indeed, his best friend is, but he is dangling helplessly in Sonic's hand, desperately wishing that Sonic does not have a change of heart and decides to give him back.

Sonic inserts the silver key into his lock and slowly opens the door. Tails Doll becomes impatient and pushes Sonic out of the way, swing the door wide open himself. It's dark, and suddenly, the lights turn on, and voices echo throughout the room.

"SURPRISE!" They yell. Standing over a plate of cookies on the kitchen table, Amy, Silver, and Cream are bright-eyed and cheerful, wanting to cheer Tails up from the fact that he could not go to the convention he was planning for weeks. By the look of it, Tails is standing in the room, speechless. Because of his face, they assume that he is just surprised and too happy for words, but in his mind, Tails doll is cursing them for making his plans so much more complicated. Even so, he works at keeping the grimace off his face, and thanks Sonic in false admiration.

"Wow, Thank you Sonic! Really, this was too much..." _No kidding..._ Tails Doll added in his mind. But Sonic brings him into a bear hug and smiles.

"No problem buddy, what're friends for? I couldn't let you sulk all day in your house, come on, join the party!" Sonic shoves Tails Doll playfully over to the group of friends and Sonic walks over to Cream. She looks up at him with bright hazel eyes and speaks with her frisky and soft voice.

"Hi Mr. Sonic!" Cream says, stepping away from the plate of cookies. "What's up?"

"What's up? That's my little bugger." Sonic kneels down and pats her on the head, she wags her tail and giggles.

"Hee hee, you're silly Mr. Sonic!" Cream says smiling.

"Oh? What's that behind your ear?" Sonic brings out the doll he had in his possession and Cream grabs it before Sonic has the chance to explain.

"Is it for me?" Cream says, hugging it tightly.

"Yep! All yours."

Thank you so much Mr. Sonic! Oh, I love it! I love it!" Cream twirls around with it in her hands and runs over to the couch. Sonic gets up and sees that Amy is looking at him in that same way she always looks at him. Sonic is about to make a 180, but Amy stops him for a moment to inquire about something.

"Where'd you get the doll?" Amy asks.

"Oh," Sonic responds, turning back around to meet her gaze. "Tails didn't want it anymore, so I thought it would be cool to give it to Cream when we got here." Of course, this was only the half-truth. For some odd reason that Sonic is still tossing around in his mind, Tails wanted to burn the doll, a lot. Thinking it was more of a private problem than a public one, he let it be as something that he would return to later. But little does he know that the Tails Doll is not going to wait for later.

In the living room, Tails doll is plugging in the Sega Saturn console to the T.V, trying to start the game in attempt to have Sonic play it. As he gets the wires arranged though, he finds that he is having... issues.

_What the-_ Tails Doll thinks frustrated, for unlike his counterpart, dealing with helpful everyday technology proves to be a cumbersome inconvenience. _How does work? Does this wire plug into...no, wait do I put the game in...after? Or before? What is this?! Ugh... These tails keep getting in my face! That's it, I can't. I guess I'll just have to get someone else to..._ Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Silver sitting on the couch, drinking a soda and shuffling a deck of cards with Cream next to him. Tails Doll carefully meanders to the couch, careful to avoid spotting the doll of Tails in Cream's possession; it would only serve to distract him from his current goals.

"Hiya Silver," Tails Doll says, once again assuming the identity of his true counterpart," Could you do me a favor and set up the SEGA Saturn to the T.V? Silver stops shuffling his deck and looks at Tails quizzically.

"Why?" Silver says with his slightly pitchy yet sophisticated teenage voice, made a little more so by the question. "This stuff is child's play for you Tails, why on Earth would you ask me to do it?" Tails Doll, hurriedly scrambling his brain for an answer, comes up with a bold-faced lie.

"I have to ask Amy something," Tails Doll says, "and I don't know how long it will take for me to finish, Please?" His bright and big blue eyes persuade the grey-tinted hedgehog to fulfill the short task, and in the meantime, Tails Doll approaches Amy, thinking of a question, as to not make Silver suspicious when he finishes installing the game.

"Amy?"

"Yes Tails?" Amy asks, her voice proper yet squeaky, annoying to the Tails Doll.

"So...uh..." He finally comes up with a topic. "Why would you guys decide to do this for me? I mean, you really didn't have to..." In his mind, he repeats the word really followed by a nasty yet undefined remark.

"Well Tails," Amy starts, "you know how much we care about you, and we knew that you would really be down if you didn't have anything to do. So Sonic decided we needed to throw a little party, just a small one, you know, to cheer you up." Amy giggles after this, but the Tails Doll didn't listen to any of it, he simply stared at her forehead and pondered his evil intentions, waiting for the background noise to subside so he can give a vague yet acceptable answer to the pink hedgehog.

"Oh." He finishes.

But despite Tails Doll's vile nonchalance towards Amy's heartfelt explanation, another guest, an unknown sixth visitor in the room, is utterly touched. He would undoubtedly be tearing up if not for his unfortunate predicament. Tails, though looking at nothing but the inside of Cream's soft arms, hears clearly what the others are saying and doing. On one hand, he is very sad and angry at the fact that the Tails Doll has taken his form, yet at the same time; he is filled with cheerful gratefulness knowing that his friends sincerely care about him, and want to make him happy. During these thought, one slightly humorous other circles his still overly-active mind. _Ooh boy, If I still had a body, I swear I would have had a heart attack by now..._ He chuckles inwardly.

All of a sudden, Cream picks up Tails by the crooks of his armpits and hoists him up in the air.

"Oh Dolly Foxy!"

_Is that what she's calling me? Ugghh... _Cream hugs the doll lovingly and turns to Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, can I play with it in your computer room?" Cream asks, gaining an amused smile from Sonic.

"Sure Cream, just don't be long, Tails wants us to play a video game together." Sonic says, not knowing the evil behind this seemingly typical act. Tails Doll turns and grins at the doll of Tails, who he can tell is terrified even without seeing his expression change. And indeed he is, but he's also calculating, and he's calculating just how he's going to convince the others that the Tails with them is not the Tails they've known for so long.

As Cream walks into the Computer room, Tails notices that it was super clean, barely touched. It had a desk, a computer, a white couch, and a white rug, its walls were light grey, and even the floor was bright, you guessed it, white tile. His mind momentarily remembers that Sonic hardly ever uses it, what with all his adventuring, and that even when he did, it was probably just to check and see if it was still there. Cream closes the door and plies a bunch of pillows from the couch in the chair so she's eye-level with the laptop. Cream starts the computer and sets Tails down near it, face away from the monitor. Cream goes to YouTube, and Tails is surprised that at her age, she knows what that even is. Then again, he's building planes and is only to years older, but still, he's admittedly a freak of nature.

"Ok Mr. Foxy," Cream says, and Tails almost forgets that it's his name now. "We're going to watch 'My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic,' I think you'll like it." As she's typing it into the search box, Tails can only think about face palming and groaning to show his discontent.

_Oh...ugh...no... _Tails can't stop it though, because the event is already in motion. _My Little Pony? Really? Tails thinks. If I was to watch YouTube, I would rather watch How to Design and Patent an Airplane Model. Yeah, that sounds fun. _Tails is stumped out of his train of thought when Cream makes a confused murmur.

"Huh?" Cream says looking at the keyboard quizzically. "Dolly Foxy... look." Cream lifts Tails up to meet the screen, and he can barely believe his own eyes. Right there in the search box, instead of 'My Little Pony' there are the words, clear as day: 'How to Design and Patent an Airplane Model', just as what he was thinking before.

"That's kinda creepy Mr. Dolly, I think I'm gonna..." Before Cream could do anything, a Notepad File opens up on the computer, and a word quickly types itself on the page. **WAIT!**

"Wait?" Cream says, carefully reading the word on the page as if it were not real. Before she could question it, more words appear on the screen.

**I need your help Cream, Please.** says the screen. Cream scooches her chair back a little bit, slightly scared by the unusual occurrences.

"Who are you?" Cream asks, and Tails has a tough time answering this question. _If I tell her it's me_, Tails thinks, _then she'll try to tell Sonic, and they're not going to believe her. But if I can't say that, then what __**do**__ I say? _Not wasting any time, Tails mind-types the first thing that he can think would work.

**I'm a Magical Fairy. And I'm here to say something important.**

"A magical Fairy?" Cream says bewilderedly, but not showing any signs of disbelief. "What is it?" Tails, content that Cream had bought the...fib, he thinks hard about what he has to "say", without of course, startling Cream. And, because of the way he had set up the situation, he has to sound like he's some sort of magical fairy.

**I came from the Magical Land of Spagonianna, **Tails would laugh inwardly while coming up with this, but he doesn't as this is no time for messing around. **But an Evil Fairy trapped me in the computer; I need you to help me out. **

"Oh no!" Cream gasps, she closes the door to the room and lowers her voice to a whisper. "What can I do to help Mr. Fairy?" While she talks Tails pauses for a minute while thinking of what to type. While thinking, he hears something interesting going on in the living room, but it's too faint.

**Open the door Please? **Tails typed, and after Cream got back up off the chair, she did. Cream and Tails listen carefully, trying to make out what the others were saying.

"Palm-reading Amy? Really?" Tails is fairly certain that the voice is Silver's.

"Oh come on, it's harmless." Tails knows that it's Amy.

"How...Sonic can't do it?" Silver says. Tails hears Sonic's awkward chuckling as Amy explains.

"Because... to know that Sonic's heart...and he's got good intentions." Amy says, a little too quickly to catch all of what she's saying.

"I think it's a load of bologna." Tails recognizes the voice as his own, but not that insensitive attitude.

"How about you try Tails?" Tails definitely knows this voice to be his best friend's. But Tails is slightly more interested in how his imposter reacts to this question.

"Ugh...Nah. I mean, I'm busy...uh... setting up the game." Tails Doll says with a less than calm demeanor. With this less than enthusiastic statement, Tails finds the 'Eureka' he needs.

**Ok Cream, **Tails telepathically types, **Here's what I need you to do...**


	4. Bingo

**Sorry about the long wait! Note to self, don't write more than one fanfiction at a time. Well any case, here's the next chapter...**

Cream walks into the living room with the doll of Tails clutched tight in her arms. Facing the room, Tails sees all that is happening within range of his eyes. With no method of turning his head, he could only estimate where everyone in the room is at a time, including his body-stealing counterfeit Tails Doll. The words he previously typed to Cream seemed clear enough, but Tails knows that the pressure of this mission, even if to her it is only the freedom of a fictitious fairy trapped in a computer, might be too much for the easygoing 6-year-old to handle. Tails can feel her shaking as Tails Doll steals a menacing glance in her direction, obviously directed toward the doll in her hands. Tails wants to apologize to Cream for getting her wrapped up in this, but there's no time or means of doing that at the moment, right now, his number one priority is to reveal Tails Doll for the imposter he is, and to restore his own body to its rightful owner.

As Cream quickly meets Tails Doll's scrutinizing gaze, she frightfully turns her head away and continues her cautious steps through the living room, where Amy is sitting at a table with Silver's hand in hers. Sonic is watching carefully, as many incredible encounters have taught him that in Mobius, the supernatural is extremely possible. If turning into a howling were-beast and fighting dozens of monsters chalk-full of ancient energy weren't enough of an indication, he didn't know what would be. Still though, feeling somewhat adventurous despite the blizzard-like conditions, Sonic watches Amy work her magic and read Silver's personality like a book. This should be fun.

"Hmm-hmm..." Amy mumbles thoughtfully, rubbing her middle and forefinger on Silver's vein.

"What does that mean?" Silver asks, intrigued yet at the same time unnerved at Amy's cryptic demeanor, a drastic change from what Silver has come to know her as.

"Oooh, I feel...a lot of stress and tension. Yet emptiness..." Tails rolls his eyes in relief, because as it stands, it appears as if Amy is just being strange, but his ease lasts for only a short while when she continues. "Your moral compass..." Amy says mysteriously, "Though straying more to the side of good...points in all directions, and when it does, you know not what to make of it. Yes..." Silver starts shaking as this continues, getting more nervous by her change in temperament, as is the Tails Doll. Amy remains impartial and continues speaking, her eyes closed and her voice distant. "You feel, though from the future... inferior to your older peers... and even some of your younger peers. Hmm... But still..."

"What?" Silver asks with a start. Meanwhile, Cream is paying attention to everyone in the room, and looks over to whom she believes to be Tails. He is leaning into the mostly one-sided conversation between Amy and Silver, pricking up his ears as his interest, and fear, grows stronger. Cream is even more nervous, and Tails can tell because her grip on his plush body is getting tighter. Though he can't feel pain, he can feel pressure, and he understands why Cream is nervously gripping him. She tugs on Tails Doll's glove and after three or more tries, he reluctantly loses his burning gaze at Amy, turning it instead to Cream.

"What do you want?" Tails Doll says obdurately, not thinking about keeping his personality in check as much as he was before. Cream cringes at his sharp words, and the Tails Doll almost chuckles. Creams' eyes go wide, and she can barely make out the words she was going to say, scared at the entire situation as it had begun to unfold. Now Tails grew anxious, not that his expressionless face could even relay it to his companions. His mind returns briefly to what he typed into the computer, not averting his attention from the exchange, or lack thereof, of words between Cream and the Faker.

**Ok Cream, Read Carefully. **Tails typed telepathically into the computer.** I need you to politely ask Tails to get a hand reading from Amy. It's VERY important that you do so. **Thinking back to it, Tails regrets using the caps, _too intimidating_ he assumed.

"Why?" Cream asked, a completely logical question, but one Tails did not exactly have the answer to. Luckily, his experience with inventing has raised him to become pretty creative...

**Because when Amy uses her magic to read Tails' mind, then Tails he will get smarter. Smart enough to take me out of this computer and then I can go home to Spagonianna once again. **Reading it again, it made absolutely no logical sense, yet he hoped that a gullible six-year-old like Cream would buy it. So he waited for her response. After a minute, a very long one at that, Cream finished reading what he had wrote down, and responded less than surprisingly.

"Ohh..." She said extendedly. She blinked and smiled. "Ok! Sounds Easy!" She picked up Tails and walked over to the door eagerly. Once she turned outside and closed the door however, the eager smile on her face faded into an anxious lip biting frown. She picked up the doll lovingly by his waist, speaking to him as if he was real, which he was, but she doesn't know that. To Tails, it was a nice change from the typical.

"Oh my Mr. Dolly," Cream said, partially covering her mouth with her free hand, "That fairy's counting on me! I better do this right. Please protect me?" She held to Tails frightened, and he felt a pang of guilt; not only for putting so much pressure on her all of a sudden like that, but for lying to her like he did. He still feels bad, even though he is completely aware that the only way to save his life is with her help.

Snapping back into the moment after observing the small exchange of words between Cream and the real Tails Doll, Tails soon realized that Cream politely asking him is not going to work. Clearly the Tails Doll does not want his palm read, a clear indication that he has something to hide from Amy's spiritual abilities. As Tails heard his own voice raise toward Cream, his guilt becomes replaced with anger for the imposter who stole his life from him, oddly enough, he feels like punching himself in the face. Apparently, the others felt like doing the same thing. Sonic had confronted the agitated fox cub, calling him out for the massive jerk he was being toward the house guests.

"Alright Tails, why are you acting like this? I was easy on ya before, but now you're just acting like a massive brat." Sonic told the cub sternly, trying not to raise his voice in an attempt to just shame the fox into stopping, but clearly, the Tails Doll shows no signs of becoming mild.

"Don't tell me what to do! I just told her to stop badgering me, but she's getting really annoying!" The Tails doll says with wild eyes, pointing at Cream with scorn. She's on the verge of tears, and Sonic decides to put his foot down.

"Alright man, you need to calm down!" Sonic yells over the sniffling of Cream, and the shuffling of Silver out of his seat. He's taken the situation as a perfect cover up to slip away from Amy's frighteningly accurate palm-reading. Amy continues to sit at the table with her palm outstretched, listening with worried inquisitiveness at the conversation, or the more accurately named shouting contest, between Tails and Sonic. The two friends should not be fighting anyways, and even though it's just a feeling, she senses that something is off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're the one who insisted I come here!" Creams small sniffles turn into loud wailing, and Silver tries to calm her down, yet to no avail.

"Well _excuse_ me for trying to be a pal!" Sonic towers over the auburn fox, yet because of his experience being the little guy who towered above all, the Tails Doll is not faltering, even in Sonic's shadow. As their argument continued, Cream continued to bawl, holding Tails very close to her as she was doing so. Tears run down her cheeks and her screams almost mask the shouts between the Tails Doll and Sonic, yet they continue to fight, only taking note of her in the backs of their minds. Her shouts agitate both of them, yet the Tails Doll more so; and even though Sonic cares about sharing her feelings, Tails Doll does not.

"Like I asked?" Tails Doll yelled at the blue hedgehog, not caring to hide his true personality anymore.

"What the matter with you Tails? You jerk!" Cream starts crying even louder, and at this point, Tails Doll can no longer take the aggravation. He turns to cream and his eyes briefly glow red, scaring the tears right off her face. He yells at her at the top of his lungs with his fists raised in emphasis.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tails Doll yells, stunning Cream and pulling Sonic's last straw.

"That's it Tails! GET OUT!" Sonic yells, with half a mind to throw him out himself. He has no idea what's going on with his friend, but he's clearly tool peeved to think clearly. And frankly, there's no excuse to act like how he is. As Tails Doll looked back at the furious speedster, Tails knew that his window of opportunity is closing fast. He has to do something, yet he doesn't know what it is he has to do!

"Whatever," The Tails Doll scoffs, rolling his eyes and swinging his twin tails in front of him, "I don't need this, I'll find somebody else to hang out with..." As Tails doll began to step away from the group, Tails knew something had to be done. Now, or else it would never be.

_NOW! _He yells inwardly. With a burst of supernatural power, red lighting shocked the arms holding the doll, causing Cream to stumble and drop the doll.

"Ah!" She squeaks in shock, falling into the Tails' imposter and causing him to shuffle backward. While he tries to regain his balance, Tails Doll slips on Tails' plush body, causing him to swing backward into the table. His body crashes on the edge, shattering the table to pieces with immense force. Shards of the table went everywhere, showering everyone with wood splinters, cookie crumbs, and shards of glass. Tails Doll groaned in the table, trying to get a clear image of his surroundings, as the whole room had gone blurry. He'd never felt the sensation of 'dizzy' before, and he had definitely not wanted to feel it now. He felt shamed and humiliated, and his eyes could not help flashing to their true blood color every so often to reveal his inner wrath. Sonic quickly snatches Cream and rolls her into a spin dash, effectively covering the rabbit from the debris. Amy immediately swings around Sonic to help Tails. Despite how strange he's acting, he's still her friend... right? When she nears him, she makes a grab for his hands, to which the Tails Doll attempts to force her to stay way.

"No! Stop!" He yells, flailing his arms, and closing his eyes, yet Amy snatches up his hand, shifting her palm to his on an impulse. When their palms meet, she unconsciously reads his mind and intentions. For a normal person, the connection that allowed for the spiritual connection would not have been made without her allowance, but with an aura so pungent with emotion and wicked intention, the connection had pretty much snapped itself on.

After lifting him up halfway, Amy hurriedly releases her grip and falls down to the floor, shrieking a little as she does so, causing Tails Doll to crash back into the table with a loud THWUNK! She grips her head and face as if she's seen something horrifying, and she's whimpering to herself uncontrollably. As she's quivering frightened on the floor, Silver doesn't hesitate to come to her aid; he crouches near her and tries to get her to speak, getting no response but a few inaudible murmurs from the trembling hedgy. Sonic is completely dumbfounded, he has just released Cream and is watching his best friend stuck in the shambles of the dinner table, but he doesn't want to help him. Instead, he dashes over to Amy, who looks like she needs more help than Tails does. Cream follows Sonic on impulse, like a baby duck. As Silver helps Amy sit up, she's breathing heavily and pointing a trembling finger towards Tails, who is still stuck in the table with nobody coming to help. Her eyes are wild and she's still covering half her face with her left hand, trying to articulate words through her horror.

"THAT'S NOT TAILS!" She accuses, backing away from the imposter straight into Silver and Sonic's arms. They first look at the terrified girl, and then they turn their attentions to Tails, who is struggling to get out of the remains of the table. The imposter glances at the group for a second, and in that time, his eyes flashed a menacing red shade. As Cream, Sonic, Amy and Silver looked on at the yellow fox, all essence of familiarity has left their being; it was if they were looking on at a stranger, or more accurately, an enemy.

As the real Tails was on the floor with a slightly torn arm, his plush eyes looked on at his friends, he gloated with victory in his mind, aiming silent curses at the imposter away from his view. He's exhausted a lot of his spiritual energy, and now he just waits for the rest of the situation to unfold.

_Bingo. _He thinks, victorious.


End file.
